Miracles in December
by LightKey27
Summary: La navidad de Mimi Tachikawa prometía ser como la anterior, aburrida y solitaria, pero un encuentro con un viejo conocido cambiará las cosas. ¿Cómo reaccionará al descubrir la identidad del que consideraba era un vagabundo y conocer las razones de su desaparición? Mimato, Takari, Taiora
1. 01 Navidad Mimato

" **Miracles in December** "

Mimato

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Adventure no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilicé para escribir esta historia/regalo. Para el intercambio Navideño de Drabbles/Viñetas Proyecto 1-8.

Palabras: 999.

N/A: Bueno, he estado muy ausente este año en lo que es escritura de fanfics, así que aproveché el hecho de que me encantan los intercambios de regalos xD para escribir y dar algo. Para ElRomanceroNica93 pediste drama y te di drama (¿ no te preocupes, también cumpliré con los otros géneros, porque sí, es más de una parte. Espero te guste OwO.

.

.

.

No es tan raro en esta época ver la nieve acumulándose en las aceras de las calles de Japón, la temperatura estaba en un punto extremadamente inusual, pero los nipones circundaban abrigados con sacos, botas, gorros y guantes que los protegían del frío, porque sí, era víspera de navidad, las avenidas y centros comerciales estaban repletos y aquello era un indicio de la evolución de las celebraciones y el cómo se innovaba cada vez en el afamado "Tiempo de calidad" que tenían las familias.

Eran varias las formas que existían actualmente para festejar la navidad, sin embargo ese no era el caso de Mimi Tachikawa, quien caminaba a paso rápido entre la aglomeración que le impedía avanzar libremente hacia un lugar que ella conocía muy bien.

Y es que la famosa chef de televisión y figura pública, con rápido ascenso, hacía un habitual recorrido hasta el parque más alejado de la ciudad, en donde desde hace alrededor de un año celebraba cada festejo en los que los seres queridos debían estar presentes.

Porque con su actual vida, sus padres aún le perdonaban el hecho de que se fuera de Estados Unidos, donde residía muy cerca de ellos. Hace un tiempo fui víctima de un robo, en el que por poco pierde la vida.

Estuvo hospitalizada un mes, sus padres dejaron momentáneamente su orgullo para visitarla, no sin antes alegar que de haber estado con ellos, estaría sana y salva.

Poco sabían del verdadero motivo de Mimi por querer permanecer en Japón. Aquel incidente sólo la llenó de perseverancia y fue cuando decidió que si no podía comunicarse más con él haría todo lo posible para que se diera cuenta de que estaban, relativamente, cerca.

Todos aquellos recuerdos la golpearon en ese instante, mientras se encontraba tirada en un banco y sólo supo soltar un suspiro para explotar en llanto.

—Espero que sean felices—dijo con tono afligido, sin importarle las lágrimas, nadie la estaba viendo después de todo. —Porque yo no lo soy—susurró entre sus acuosas acompañantes, que salían traviesas en señal del estado de ánimo de la chica, y ella golpeaba sus tacones contra la grava, inconscientemente.

— ¡Oiga no tan fuerte! —Le regañó una voz muy cercana —Me está ensuciando el pantalón—refunfuñó aquella voz.

Un grito de espanto salió de la boca de ella.

— ¡Por favor no me haga nada! Sé que soy bella, irresistible y mi apariencia no es indetectable por un radar, pero por favor tenga piedad—rogó escudándose con sus brazos dejando desconcertado al chico que se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿De qué rayos habla? —preguntó finalmente él haciéndola reaccionar.

—Es cierto ¿Por qué dije eso? Soy cinturón negro, le acabo de dar una paliza a mi agente…y eso que es ex-policía ¿Por qué debería temer a un vagabundo?

— ¿Vagabundo? —Y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, apenas y se libró del golpe que la chica le lanzó — ¡Diablos señorita, sí que está loca!

— ¡No es cierto! —Vociferó indignada — ¡Sólo me estoy defendiendo! —declaró mientras daba manotazos en el aire.

— ¿Y se puede saber de qué demonios se defiende? Yo no he levantado un dedo en su contra—tras aquella declaración ella abrió los ojos corroborando sus palabras.

— ¿No va a secuestrarme? —El chico soltó una risa antes de contestarle — ¿Yo? —preguntó señalándose a sí mismo, ella asintió y él comenzó a reír.

—Escucha, podrás estar muy linda y todo, pero me tomé el día, así que nada de delitos por hoy—la chica lo observó, buscando un rastro de humor ante lo que creía era una broma, pero no lo encontró, así que decidió preguntar.

— ¿Es broma?

— ¡Claro que es broma! ¿No entendiste la referencia? —preguntó.

—No.

—Señor, estas chicas sin cultura—suspiró el rubio llevándose una mano al rostro en señal de lamento.

— ¡Oye!

—En fin, me voy, no tengo tiempo para tratar con locas, primero llega llorando y luego me ataca ¿Es un nuevo modos operandi o qué?

— ¡No soy una delincuente!

— ¿Segura? Dijiste que golpeaste a un policía.

—Ese tonto se lo merecía.

—Claro que sí señorita, claro que sí.

— ¿Es que no me crees?

— ¿Debería? Ni siquiera te conozco.

3…2…1

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —Exclamó furiosa, sorprendida y confundida —Soy Mimi Tachikawa, modelo de varias marcas y chef de profesión ¿Cómo es que no me conoces? Todo Japón me conoce.

— ¿Mimi? Mmm No, no me suena. La Mimi que yo conozco jamás hubiera dejado de llamarme cada fin de semana.

Ante esas palabras la chica quedó sorprendida, parpadeó varias veces y entonces lo reconoció.

— ¿Yamato? —preguntó asombrada con ambas manos cubriendo su boca y las lágrimas que antes eran de tristeza, ahora indicaban felicidad.

—Bingo—le dijo él esbozando una sonrisa —Tardaste mucho, Mimi.

—P-Pero… ¿Qué te pasó? — dijo acercándosele y colocando su pequeña mano en el rostro demacrado y sombrío que tenía él —No he sabido nada de ti desde hace trece meses, nueve días, vamos para trece horas, un minuto, veintiún segundos y dieciséis microsegundos, cuando tu banda se tomó un descanso.

—Eso es ser muy preciso—dijo él soltando una pequeña risa y con ella una tos seca.

—Eso es ser una verdadera fan—dijo ella con orgullo —Fui yo quien creó la página web con el conteo desde que hicieron el anuncio, pero nunca pude enterarme del por qué, de verdad que ese fue el peor día de mi vida. Intentaron robarme y en medio del forcejeo un auto por poco y me mata, perdí todo… incluyéndote a ti—aquello último lo dijo en un susurro, sólo audible para él, quien sin dudarlo tiró de ella y la atrajo a él para apoyar su mentón sobre la castaña cabellera.

—Eso sí que es una tragedia— dijo él —Tu compañía en este tiempo me hubiese ayudado mucho, pero tenía que conformarme con verte en televisión, no podía hacer más.

— ¿A qué te...?

—Luchar contra el cáncer no es fácil Mimi y más cuando la chica que te gusta ya no está a tu lado.

.

.

.

N/A: Hasta aquí lo dejo –porque no puedo exceder el límite de palabras-

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y una cosita, en el lapso de tiempo que dijo Mimi –trece meses etc…- hay un código, que se descifra con las letras del alfabeto ¿Podrán adivinarlo? OwO


	2. 02 Navidad Takari

" **Miracles in December** "

Takari-Mimato

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Adventure no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilicé para escribir esta historia/regalo. Para el intercambio Navideño de Drabbles/Viñetas Proyecto 1-8.

Palabras: 991.

N/A: Cha cha chaaaaan ¡Sí! Aceptar la petición de ElRomanceroNica93 me ha venido como anillo al dedo, no sólo porque los géneros que propuso son mis favoritos ¡Sino porque las tres parejas también lo son! OwO9 ¡Yey! Así que por eso el regalo está dividido en tres partes. ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

—Yamato se ha tardado mucho ¿No crees? —Hikari estaba colocando los adornos de navidad en el arbolito que había decidido comprar para celebrar la navidad.

Su preocupación había comenzado a alarmarla desde que se dio cuenta que hace dos horas el rubio debió haber llegado a casa, sin embargo sabía que solía pensar de más, y en lo peor, por lo que había decidido hacérselo notar a su ahora esposo, Takeru. Sin embargo el rubio menor, se encontraba ajeno a todos los problemas, pues se encontraba revisando el contenido de una caja que yacía en su regazo, fue la dulce voz de su esposa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —cuestionó disculpándose por no prestarle atención y finalmente levantándose de su cómodo asiento para abrazar a su esposa. Desde que se enteraron que ésta estaba embarazada, el chico se había vuelto más cariñoso de lo normal y las muestras de afecto era el delicioso pan de cada día.

Hikari simplemente amaba aquello.

— ¿Mi hermano? —Preguntó para cerciorarse de haber oído bien mientras ella asentía—No te preocupes, debe estar escuchando música con sus audífonos en algún puente, o dándole de comer a las palomas en el parque.

— ¡Takeru! —Le regañó ella —No deberías burlarte del comportamiento de Yamato ¡Es tu hermano! —dijo ella con las mejillas infladas y colocando ambas manos sobre su cadera.

— ¡Ya, ya! No te enojes, le puede hacer daño al bebé, lo siento—ofreció —Lo sé, pero no debes culparme, después de todo lo hemos invitado a pasar navidad con nosotros y ha salido inmediatamente por la puerta, aquí entre nos, nunca tuvo tan buenos modales como yo—dijo en tono de broma.

—Ya, está bien, pero debes entender que está pasando por un momento difícil, así que llámalo para permanecer tranquila, no quiero andar preocupada en navidad—ordenó ella mientras colgaba el último bastón artificial en el árbol.

—Está bien, está bien, lo haré por ustedes ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué no haces que mi hermano me dé un minuto de paz?! —exclamó el chico mientras marcaba el número del nombrado.

—Debe estar pasándote factura de todo lo que lo hacías sufrir a él—le dijo Hikari mientras recogía los adornos que no utilizó —Recuerdo muy bien a Takeru Styles y su ridículo peinado con rulos—ironizó ella avergonzando al chico.

— ¡Kari!

—Por cierto, ¿Qué mirabas tan atento hace un rato? —ella recibió una sonrisa y un gesto de silencio por parte de él, pues estaba esperando a que su hermano contestara, cosa que no hizo, ni a la primera, ni segunda, ni quinta vez.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Le ha pasado algo! —exclamó Hikari sentándose rápidamente, pues se sintió mareada repentinamente siendo auxiliada de igual forma por su acompañante.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó son preocupación.

—Sí—dijo ella intentando sonreírle —Es sólo un poco de dolor—añadió haciendo un gesto de dolor.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡El bebé va a nacer! —el terror, la felicidad y la desesperación de algún modo estaban reflejados en el rostro de Takeru.

—No…no debería, aún le queda una semana de acuerdo al doctor.

— ¡Y mi hermano no contesta! —vociferó alarmado.

—Ya…Tranquilo, te dije que aún no es tiempo, ya pasó.

— ¿Segura? —ella asintió.

—Bien, bien, calma Takeru—se dijo en voz alta para sí mismo —Ya pasó—y seguidamente fue en busca de la caja que se encontraba mirando no hace mucho.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó con nostalgia a ella contagiándole el sentimiento.

—Somos nosotros—Dijo tomando la fotografía —Hace quince años ¿Todavía conservas esto?

—Hay una caja de recuerdos esperando por ser revisada ¿Me harías el honor de verla conmigo? —indagó extendiéndole el brazo para que ella se sujetara de él.

—Acepto—dijo con una risa, pues aquella situación fue muy similar a la propuesta de matrimonio que el chico le había hecho hace ya muchos años.

.

.

.

—Así que cáncer—repitió Mimi incrédula, sentada en la banca siendo acompañada por Yamato.

—Las cuerdas vocales son delicadas—dijo él.

—Eso explica mucho, de hecho explica todo—comentó ella mirándolo atentamente —Si antes lamentaba el no haber estado contigo, ahora siento que no tengo perdón.

—Nunca creí que te encontraría aquí—contestó él evadiendo el tema. —Parece que los milagros de navidad sí existen—añadió con una sonrisa y ella entendió, que él no quería ver al pasado.

—Suelo venir aquí para esas fiestas en las que…en las que—entró en pánico pues, no sabía cómo seguir explicando sin insinuar que es una "Forever alone".

—En las que se requiera compañía, entiendo y no, no nos hace unos "alone" simplemente estamos rodeados de personas…que tienen a otras personas y no deseamos incomodar—a ella le asombraba la precisión con la que él leía y expresaba sus pensamientos, sin embargo, aquella era una vieja costumbre en él.

— ¡Oye! Dijiste que Takeru y Hikari esperaban un bebé ¿Cuándo nacerá?

—No lo sé, creo que en un par de semanas, oye…—dijo de repente —Si gustas puedes…no lo sé…

—Yo sí que lo sé Yama —le contestó sonriente —Y sí, acepto ir a cenar contigo, tu hermano y tu cuñada —comentó felizmente.

—Eso…—tenía una sonrisa en la cara, no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero ella siempre descifraba lo que él intentaba decir, una costumbre que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, aún prevalece. —Déjame llamarlo—dijo sacando su móvil el cuál había mantenido apagado desde que llegó al parque, pero lo guardó inmediatamente — ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no, vamos a darles una sorpresa, estoy seguro de que se alegrarán mucho de verte.

— ¡Genial! Sé que soy el mejor regalo sorpresa para ellos en esta navidad.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras la castaña y el rubio abandonaron el parque que los había unido y emprendieron camino hacia la casa del matrimonio "Takari" como Mimi los había bautizado hace tantos años. Sin embargo, ante aquella última frase dicha por la Tachikawa, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo equivocada que se encontraba.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, he estado teniendo problemas con mi conexión a internet, de hecho no se imaginan lo que tuve que hacer para publicar la historia.

En fin, espero que tengan un Feliz año nuevo nwn -aunque aún no es la típica hora de saludo, igual lo hago-


	3. 03 Navidad Taiora

" **Miracles in December** "

Taiora-Takari-Mimato

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Digimon Adventure no son de mi propiedad, sólo los utilicé para escribir esta historia/regalo. Para el intercambio Navideño de Drabbles/Viñetas Proyecto 1-8.

Palabras: 999.

N/A: Finalmente, la última viñeta, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolas xD me gustaría tener una buena señal de internet para haberlo subido apenas dieron las 12 medianoche del 25 pero bueno. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

La tardanza para entregar ha estado fuera de mis manos, incluso me eatoy arriesgando a publicar todo desde el cel, tengo miedo que cambie el formato de los diálogos, pero es eso o no entregar D': y eso jamás.

Con este último capítulo, despido el 2017 un año que de verdad me ha dado mucho tanto alegrías como algunas decepciones, pero nada del otro mundo, de verdad ha sido un buen año para mí y haré todo lo posible para que el 2018 sea igual o mucho mejor.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!

.

.

.

—Sora te lo ruego, camina más de espacio—un castaño imploraba piedad mientras cargaba varias cajas de regalos e intentaba hacer malabares con las cajas de regalos que sacaba del auto.

—Por favor Taichi, pareciera que fueras tú el que está esperando un bebé —le dijo con burla la pelirroja, mientras ella caminaba ágilmente hacia la entrada de la casa que tenía en frente, con la misma o mayor cantidad de paquetes que tenía el Yagami, marcaba el celular, arreglaba la corbata de su esposo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, todo eso usando tacones, Taichi simplemente se asombraba de las habilidades que tenía su esposa.

— ¿Hola? —respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Hikari! Estamos afuera, ¿Le puedes pedir a Takeru que nos ayude con lo que traemos? Taichi está prácticamente muerto.

— ¡Oye, tú no eres la que…!—Sora puso un dedo sobre su boca para hacerlo callar, estuvo a punto de arruinar la sorpresa.

—Está bien, te escuchó, ya va en camino —y así fue, unos segundos después un rubio de ojos azules salía de la puerta y saludaba a la pareja que tendrían como invitados.

— ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué es esto Sora? —pregunto con diversión en sus ojos el chico mientras despojaba a Tai de su pesada carga.

Porque el moreno estaba disfrazado de Santa Claus, o al menos eso parecía, porque en lugar de tener un traje rojo, era verde y en lugar de una barba blanca, tenía distintas hierbas en su cara, que por cierto estaba algo roja.

—Nos ha pasado de todo al intentar traer a Taichi vestido así, pero no te preocupes, el doctor dijo le dio pomada para la comezón por la hiedra venenosa.

—Esta historia no me la puedo perder—comentó Takeru con una sonrisa. El rubio notó una bolsa que traía el moreno en su mano.

—Es por esa bolsa que se ha buscado tantos problemas, vamos entren—la chica ya había abierto la puerta y la mantuvo así para que los dos chicos entraran. Estaba conteniendo la risa por todo lo ocurrido.

— ¡Hermano! —celebró Hikari al escuchar la voz de Tai y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero su rostro cambió totalmente al ver en el estado que llegaba.

— ¿Pero qué te ha sucedido? —preguntó horrorizada. Tai miró a Sora y ésta le devolvió la mirada, se estaban debatiendo quién contaría lo explicado. Al final, le correspondió al moreno hacerlo, Sora sabía que se moría por contar sus hazañas del día, así que se quitó los zapatos y se puso cómoda para reír a lo grande.

.

.

.

— ¿El Santa de los tamales? —preguntó Takeru intentando no reír.

— ¿Y cómo explicas la barba y la hiedra venenosa? —cuestionó Hikari intrigada.

— ¿Alguna vez has intentado llevar toda una cena de navidad en un descapotable que tiene averiado el techo por un parque? —El Takari negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Sora —Pues no lo hagan nunca, los animales parecen haber leído el letrero de comida que no llevábamos y nos han atacado, un mapache le ha robado la bolsa de Tamales a Tai y pues, él no se ha dejado.

— ¡Le gané! —celebró el moreno con orgullo.

Pero aquel ambiente de paz y diversión el sonido de agua cayendo llamó la atención de todos, e inmediatamente vieron de qué se trataba.

— ¡El bebé va a nacer! —gritaron todos.

—Hikari, tranquila, llamaré a emergencias, Takeru busca la bolsa para el hospital, Tai, enciende el auto. —todos obedecieron rápidamente.

— ¿¡Cómo dice!? —preguntó alarmada la pelirroja — ¿Tres horas? ¿Tráfico? —Takeru y Tai la miraban con alarma. — ¿Atender el parto nosotros? —aquello alteró los nervios de todos los presentes.

—Está bien—suspiró agotada y mirando a Hikari mientras ella respiraba para controlar los dolores —Takeru—lo llamó —Pon a hervir agua, busca pinzas, toallas…—fue toda una lista lo que se le encargó, pero el rubio procuró cumplir con todo.

—Tai—le dijo —Colócate al lado de Hikari, necesita alguien a su lado —justo cuando la pelirroja pensó que no tendría manos suficientes, el timbre de la casa sonó y seguidamente dos personas cruzaban el umbral de la puerta.

Por supuesto que su rostro era de asombro, pues no típico que al entrar a una casa lo primero que veas es a tu cuñada con las piernas abiertas, a tu hermano con más de tres ollas en la estufa, a tu mejor amigo morado por la presión que está poniendo su hermana sobre él y a su esposa con una cámara de vídeo y el teléfono en altavoz diciendo,

 _Ahora díganme si ven la cabeza del bebé._

— ¡Hermano! —Saludó Takeru — ¿Mimi?

— ¿¡Mimi!? —dijeron todos volteando a ver a los recién llegados.

.

.

.

—No saben cuántos partos he atendido por casualidad, debí ser enfermera—comentó Mimi mientras dejaba su taza de té sobre la mesa.

—Y en verdad eso nos ha salvado, gracias—dijo Takeru dándole un beso al retoño que tenía en brazos, Hikari estaba durmiendo en la cama, y el resto descansaba en el sofá, había sido una ardua labor la que hicieron.

—El Santa de los tamales no estaba preparado para esto—suspiró Tai agotado mientras su esposa, que dormía sobre su regazo se acomodaba, el moreno no tardó en caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

— ¿Han decidido algún nombre para ella? —preguntó Mimi a Takeru, mientras tenía una manta sobre el matrimonio Taiora.

—Teníamos varias opciones, pero esperaré a que Kari se recupere para decidirlo juntos, iré a colocarla en su cuna. —y de esa manera, Mimi y Yamato eran los únicos despiertos en la sala.

—Tienes mucho que contarme —dijo el rubio bostezando y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes, te lo diré todo, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, esta fue la segunda y última navidad que estaré sin ti y por lo visto, no estaremos solos —dijo ella acomodándose en el hombro del rubio y éste a su vez colocaba un brazo sobre ella para acercarla más.

.

.

.

.:Fin:.


End file.
